


Plan M

by ziazippy5379



Series: Leverage Dying Moments [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heed the Warning, and sadness, no happy ending, only death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The team are on a job and something goes wrong.
Relationships: implied Parker/Alec Hardison
Series: Leverage Dying Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Plan M

**Author's Note:**

> 3 AM brain wanted to finish the OT3 dying trilogy and raverrat on discord set the plot bunny in motion.
> 
> I wrote this in just over the last hour and refuse to edit it.
> 
> I normally would say enjoy but this is not that kind of fic.

The only thing Hardison could hear was silence. His com had gone dead and he tried frantically to fix it. He was trapped in a room inside the marks compound. They had decided to take on a paramilitary group and to get at the computer system properly Hardison had needed to be the one to break in. Eliot was also in the compound pretending to be a new recruit. The others were in Lucille far enough away to not seem suspicious to the bad guy.

He fiddled with his com until he saw a light come back on. He shoved it in his ear and heard the team talking.

“Why can’t we get him back,” Sophie was saying.

“It’s on his end,” Nate replied.

“I’m back,” Hardison whispered.

Nobody responded. His fix had only partially worked. He didn’t have any more time to waste trying to fix it, so he got back to his task. He sat in front of the computer and began his hack. It wouldn’t take long but it had to be done at the computer.

“He got the office before we lost him,” Nate said. “We need to be ready to catch the data.”

“If he gets to transmit it,” said Parker. “He might have had to bail.”

Hardison tried to tune them out enough to not be distracted. But he needed to stay updated. He hoped that since Nate had said they needed to be ready that they were. He typed in the last bit and started the transmission.

“There it is,” Sophie said.

“Good job, Hardison,” Parker said.

“Now if you can hear me, get out,” Nate said.

“Already ahead of you,” Hardison told the broken com.

He stood up and the door opened. The head of the organization was in the doorway and two of his goons stood right behind him. They pushed ahead and quickly moved to either side of Hardison and pulled him around the desk. He took one last look at the screen and saw that his hack wouldn’t disappear before the head guy would look at it.

Hardison should have been panicking. But he wasn’t. He was calm. He knew there was no way out and accepted it. He had no way to contact the team. They had no idea he was in danger. And even if they did, they could not be fast enough.

“Shit,” the leader said as he looked at the screen. “He sent something.”

The man looked to Hardison.

“I don’t suppose you are going to tell me where you sent the data?”

Hardison could only laugh.

“Fair enough,” the leader said.

Then he pulled out his gun and before Hardison could blink he pulled the trigger. The men holding Hardison let go and Hardison dropped to the floor.

The leader had chosen a chest shot and from the blood filling his lungs Hardison knew he was done. Years of listening to Eliot had taught him that much.

“I heard a gunshot,” Eliot’s voice said, coming from the com. “It was from the direction of the office.

“Don’t break Eliot,” Sophie said. “We need you to finish.”

“And get out,” came Parker’s voice quietly.

The leader spoke to his goons.

“Once he’s dead, get rid of the body. I need to figure out what he sent.”

Hardison tuned him out completely after that and purely listened to the coms.

“No,” Sophie said. “God no.”

They could hear his com again. The timing was perfect. Hardison would have smiled if he could move. He was feeling sluggish and it was nearing impossible to breath.

“Alec! Stay with us,” Parker was frantically saying. “Just be okay.”

“Parker! No. You can’t go out there,” Sophie said.

He could hear what sounded like Sophie was trying to keep Parker from rushing out of the van.

“I’m out,” Eliot said.

That wasn’t part of the plan. Or was it? Hardison couldn’t remember.

“What happened?” Nate questioned in the voice that meant he was talking to know one.

“Plan M,” Hardison somehow managed to get out.

“Dammit Hardison,” Eliot said barely loud enough to hear.

He couldn’t breathe back in. The edges of the world were closing in and he managed to close his eyes.

“ALEC!” Parker screamed.

And there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay safe.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
